


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by warpedsoul



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Car Accident, Coma, I suck at tagging sorry, Luke's in a coma and Calum's sad, M/M, but you know what i mean, oh well, well they're all sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpedsoul/pseuds/warpedsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum just wants Luke to wake up</p><p>Wow I'm bad at tagging AND summaries. What a combo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I don't know the meaning of "one shot" bc all of mine are so long. Whoops.

When Luke woke up to pouring rain and crashing thunder, he figured the day was going to be shit.

But then he felt his best friend shift in their embrace and heard his soft snores and thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

He'd always had a bit of a crush on Calum. Okay maybe a huge crush but like same thing.

He stared down at his face, taking in his soft features. His rose lips were slightly parted, his cute nose scrunched in his sleep. Luke ran a finger down the side of the boys face, running it over his lips before getting out of their cuddle, walking into the hotel bathroom.

So maybe Calum was awake a bit before Luke. And maybe he had felt Luke's stare and his finger. And maybe he had been doing the same thing like 10 minutes ago. But that isn't important. Okay maybe it is.

Calum waited a few minutes before "awakening" as to not be suspicious. He rolled out of bed, walking over to the small couch and turning on the tv, waiting for his crush to get out of the shower.

As the door opened, Calum's breath hitched at the sight of a pale, toned, glistening Luke. His hair was wet, dripping and shaggy looking. His muscles had bulked up over the past couple of months, and his gorgeous pale skin was shining from the shower and flushed from the hot water.

So maybe Calum's crush wasn't so small either. Who cared.

"Calum? Mate? Y'okay?" Luke chuckled, amused at Calum's zoned out state.

Calum blushed, stuttering out an excuse before grabbing some clothes and a towel and walking into the bathroom to get ready.

"Calum, you ready?" Luke called from the kitchen, twirling the car keys in his hand.

"I'm coming, damn we're only going to- wait where are we going?"

"The movies dumbass." Luke grinned, rolling his eyes fondly.

They climbed down the staircase, walking over to their rented car. Try we're staying for a week, and they didn't feel like walking everywhere.

Luke climbed into the drivers seat, immediately blaring the radio.

Calum giggled at Luke's off key singing, joining in with his own cracking voice.

They were having fun.

They were confident.

They didn't see the truck coming towards them from the side.

Luke didn't see Calum's face twist in horror.

Calum didn't see the light leave Luke's eyes as his head went through the window.

"He's in a coma."

Numbness.

"I'm sorry."

No you're not.

"There's nothing we can do but hope."

Why.

"And pray."

To who?

Calum sat by Luke's bed, holding his hand. He hadn't let go ever since he was allowed to see him. He was waiting for the cold hand to grip his in return. He hadn't gotten a response yet.

Ashton and Michael were contacted as soon as the other two were admitted to the hospital.

Calum with bruises, stitches, and a broken wrist.

Luke with a broken leg, a fractured wrist, three broken fingers, stitches, and bruises.

And a coma.

Calum didn't like to think about that part.

He heard the door open and watched a flustered Ashton burst into the room.

"OhmygodCalumyou'reokaythankgod." Ashton breathed out, carefully wrapping Calum in a hug.

"I only broke my wrist, I'm not fragile." Calum murmured, briefly letting go of his friends pale hand to grip Ashton's dark blue shirt.

Ashton's hold tightened as he buried his face into Calum's neck. He took a shaky breath, reassuring himself that Calum was alright.

"I'm sorry, I just, I was on my way back to the hotel and I got the call and I almost crashed myself because they fucking started with, 'excuse me sir but your friends Calum Hood and Luke Hemmings have been in a severe car crash' and I thought you died and I don't know how I could cope with losing two of my best friends and Jesus fucking-" he cut himself off, pulling back so he could look at Calum's face.

"He's in a coma, Ash. He's in a fucking coma." And then Calum broke down, finally, after staying strong and poker-faced for so long.

Ashton, for once, didn't talk. He pulled Calum into his embrace again, rubbing his back and slightly rocking them.

Calum faintly heard the door open, and then a sharp intake of breath. And then he heard someone sit in the chair beside him and felt another pair of arms around him and he knew it was Mikey.

Which made him cry harder because it was almost a band hug.

Almost.

He almost had all of his friends.

Almost.

"We're taking life support off in two days."

No.

"He's not showing any signs of improvement."

Because you're not doing anything!

"It's been a month."

Can't we wait another?

"We're very sorry."

No, you're not.

Calum blocked out Michael's sobbing, ignored the soothing voice of Ashton as he whispered meaningless words of comfort, and focused on the blue-eyed boy laying in front of him.

He hadn't seen his eyes in person in so long.

Luke had always been pale and lanky, but now it was different. This was unhealthy.

His face was hollowed, yellowish and pale. His body was thin and sunken in, his chest moving mechanically from the breathing machine. There were dark circles under his eyes, which was ironic.

Calum thought he was still beautiful.

He always was, and always would be.

Calum was tired, they all were, but him especially. He had stayed up countless nights, thinking about Luke. His laugh, smile, voice, the way he sang, how he played the guitar, how it felt to be in his arms, his soft features on his sleeping face (when Calum knew for sure that he was going to wake up).

Ashton eventually had to remove Michael from the room, as he had basically started hyperventilating.

Calum felt kinda bad, because Ashton's only form of showing emotion had been when he first got to the hospital. He'd basically been holding the other two up and Calum didn't know how much more he could take.

He didn't know how much more he could either.

"Today is the final day."

No.

"In three hours he'll be taken off."

No.

"We're sorry."

No.

"Tell him how you feel."

"What?"

Calum turned around to see Ashton in the doorway. His hair was messy and his shoulder was soaked from Michael's tears, his shirt crumpled and eyes tired looking. Calum felt a pang of sympathy, but then he remembered the news and he was emotionless again.

"I know you love him. I can see it in your eyes and even when he was awake I could see how you two felt towards each other. He feels the same as you do. All you've been begging him to do is wake up. Maybe he needs to know what he's waking up to."

Calum froze. It sounded cliche and cheesy, but he didn't have any other choices at the moment.

"So, this is kinda awkward since you can't really respond or anything. We're alone, so you don't have to worry about people listening in or anything. Uhm... where do I start? I guess I should tell you that I'm pretty in love with you. Whenever you're in the room I always stick by you. I can't help it, your gorgeous blue eyes, your tall lean body, your broad shoulders, Jesus that fucking lip ring, it all lures me in and I can't get away. Your perfect pink lips that I want to kiss every second of the day, damn it Luke I need you to wake up. I haven't seen your eyes in so long. I can get lost in them so easily. Please Luke, I can't live without you by my side."

Calum was practically sobbing by then end of his huge speech, his words almost incoherent with the pure emotion and tears.

And then Luke moved.

He didn't do a jig or anything.

But he twitched.

Just his finger.

First the pointer finger, and then his entire hand. Calum nearly had a heart attack as Luke's lips parted and he let out a pained sounding groan.

And then Calum looked into the crystal blue eyes he'd been dying to see for so long.

Luke inhaled deeply through the breathing tube, reaching weakly out to grab Calum's hand.

With tears of joy and happiness running down his face, Calum joined their hands, his free one covering his mouth to contain his sobs.

The look in his eyes was enough for Calum. They spoke louder than words.

"I love you too."


End file.
